Mobile housing trailers, e.g. travel trailers and camper trailers, provide home-like amenities in a variety of locations, especially remote locations. These trailers are often pulled behind motorized vehicles to remote locations where home-like amenities would not otherwise be available. Some of these home-like amenities include a stove-top, a sink with running water, electricity, lighting, etc. Since these trailers are often being moved from one location to another, there is a need for a mobile housing trailer that provides some of these amenities in the most compact form possible. There is also a need for mobile housing trailer that is adjustable to accommodate various hauling and living circumstances.